


Home Remedy

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig gets sick. Written for voksen for the WK_100 holiday drabble exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedy

"Get me chicken soup," Schuldig demanded from the couch. The cold made his voice even more nasal. "And brandy. Oma always said brandy cured everything."

"You remember your grandmother?" Nagi asked.

Schuldig blinked stupidly. "Crawford's grandmother, mine, what's the difference?"

"The brandy was _my_ grandmother," Farfarello said. "And the boy's too young to buy it."

"So it's your fault. _You_ should buy it."

"You'll be fine in the morning." Crawford pushed his glasses up his nose.

Farfarello and Nagi looked smug. "I should breathe on all of you," Schuldig muttered unhappily, settling further into his blanket.


End file.
